mcfriendlyserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctioned Players
Hi guys I have just cleaned up the list a bit, I am not sure for other moderators but this list seems to lag a bit for me. I have cleared a bit of names and have removed the "Players to be banned" section as we can ban people that are offline. This has seemed to clear a bit of lag for me and it may for you. All of the names that have been removed are from long ago so it will not effect anyone. Thanks poka_dot Banned Players on Friendly Server Please remove any expired bans from the list. Example: MinecraftUsername- Reason : Date Banned : How Long #'J3rkk - Purposely TNT'ing public spawn (his own claim), duplicating items second offense - May 26, 2012 - Permanent' #'M1KeMaN56 - stealing & multiple griefs - June 5, 2012 - 30 days' #'thatguy2026 - xray (relinquished xray'd goods) - june 6, 2012 - 25days' #'Jabronco - Major Grief - June 6, 2012 - 1 month' #'ianishida1998 - spamming explicit/racist comments - June 6, 2012 - 30 days' #'chardb28 - Mayor Grief; Stealing - June 9, 2012 - 30 days' #'Asnipinghobo - Abuse of voteban on himself, spamming IRC (ban by vax) - June 10, 2012 - Perm' #'Tiger_Pride_05 - Major grief (3rd strike) - June 11, 2012 - Perm' #'nikki1107 - Multiple Major Grief - June 11, 2012 - 60days' #'dudet345 - running around the server claiming doors with the /cprivate command that don't belong to him/her, 38 doors so far (vax needs to remove the protection, we can't) - June 11, 2012 - permanent' #'Mr_Pig_7 - Griefing third offence - June 11, 2012 - 30 days' #'crazykid720 - Stealing from mod/ignoring mod/ Not listening - June 11, 2012- 3 months' #'spencevank - Offensive signs, portal griefing by placing obsidian to block it, Griefing on purpose in order to cause harm - June 12, 2012 - Permanent' #'SuicideSilence - Offensive language, dissing mods - June 13, 2012 - Permanent' #'Bbswrestling - Harassing players, not listening to mods (Serious) - June 11, 2012 - 30 days' #'Invictus_ - Grief - June 13, 2012 - 15 days' #'lukas10192000 - Scamming, Not Listing to Mods, Stealing, claiming inventory hack - Permanent' #'farrenc - Stealing/scamming/Ignoring mods - June 13, 2012 - 23 days' #'Luke515- Griefing - June 15, 2012 - 14 days' #'adam914 - stealing items, lying to mod - June 16, 2012 - 14 days' #'pheonix63098 - Griefing - June 16, 2012 - 14 days' #'8rn0ld - Major griefing (previous bans for grief/stealing) - June 16, 2012 - perm' #'Lguy123 - Griefing - June 16, 2012 - 14 days' #'xminemasterx - major grief (1000 blocks) - June 15, 2012 - 30 days' #'mclovinmist0 - grief/multiple offenses - June 15, 2012 - perm' #'AndrewisaBeast - Stealing items then burning them - June 16, 2012 - 14 days' #'Dahotdogman - (AndrewisBeast) Appologized and accept ban time - June 16, 2012 - 14 days' #'evildamame - Xray - June 16, 2012 - 14 days' #'Venom_Kidd - Griefing (third offence), spamming, offending mods, racism, spamming IRC, offending players - June 17, 2012 - Perm Ban' #'Zachary1231 - Attempted Tnt Grief - June 17, 2012 - Perm :)' #'laxbro311 - kept spammin want to be op, after being warned, still continued - June 18, 2012 - Permanent' #'Kyleisnotu - Griefing - June 18, 2012 - 14 days' #'Silentassasain - Griefing - June 18, 2012 - 14 days' #'TheRealDrewdler - Griefing - June 18, 2012 - 14 days' #'Zombieboy3000 - Griefing - June 18, 2012 - 14 days' #'LordSparticus - Griefing - June 18, 2012 - 14 days' #'smartfirewolf - Griefing - June 18, 2012 - 14 days' #'4booter4 - guest, spammed the nyan cat platinium client - June 19, 2012 - permban' #'Mac_Editing - Making Nazi symbol + Griefed vaxgeek - June 19, 2012 - perm' #'Stauner3 - Xraying - June 19, 2012 - 14 days (Diamonds not recovered)' #'Hartwig - Xraying, interfered in combat - June 19,2012 - 30 days' #'goldspartan10 - Griefing - June 19, 2012 - 14 days' #'XMineMasterX - Grief - June 20, 2012 - 10 days' #'Xmanninja - big griefing and ovensive to mod - June,20,2012 - perm' #'manman2423 - xRay - June 21, 2012 - 7 days' #'Elihut2 - Griefing - june 21,2012 - 7 days' #'Demuze - Griefing - june 21,2012 - 7 days' #'Puol11 - Griefing - June 21,2012 - 7 days' #'Adamgerson - phishing; adverts - june 21,2012 - 7 days' #'pinkmario3 - Griefing - June 21, 2012 - 14days' #'maupo12 - Griefing - June 21, 2012 - 14 days' #'Patricknov21 griefing - June 21,2012 - 7 days' #'Blue_kichu 3 warnings for spam - june 21,2012 - 7 days' #'Gravenhex griefing - june 21,2012 - 7 days' #'lightcypress - X-raying - June,22,2012 - 7 days.' #'tygoalie234 - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'Wijkertje - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'sernafam111 - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'thederekkid - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'3Prong808 - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'1626eee - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'cemyman - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'MelonLT - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'djnoobly - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'YustinChillerXD - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'HappyDance9 - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'Shenanigans_ - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'damianblowyouup - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'azzer3000 - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'Dip_Chips - X-Ray - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'Bradrulz1234 griefing - june 22,2012 - 7 days' #'The_Nuttall13 - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'Da_man555 griefing - june 23,2012 - 7 days' #'clonewars8779 Griefing - june 23,2012 - 7 days' #'killer_guy99 - X ray, griefing - June 23, 2012 - 10 days' #'codcrusher12 - Lying to mod(s), begging for promo - June 23, 2012 - 7 days' #'Gooshis - X-raying and then lying about it - June 23, 2012 - 30 days' #'Mrcr8ter - X-raying and then lying about it - June 23, 2012 - 30d days' #'vocar1 - stealing & trying to kill people with mobs - june 23, 2012 - perm' #'schleggos - x-raying / lying - june 23, 2012 - 30 days' #'dancalderin griefing - june 23,2012- 14 days' #'canapa889 griefing - june 23,2012 - 7 days' #'creepakillas22 griefing - june 24,2012 - 7 days' #'Colten2323 - x-raying (2nd offense) / lying - june 23, 2012 - 30 days' #'spoonhead198 x-raying, gave mods a hard time - june 24, 2012 - 7 days' #'bensational - Claiming a house and chest that is not theirs - June,24,2012 - 7 days.' #'robrobot123 - griefing - june 24,2012 - 7 days' #'afxd1 - hack client - june 24, 2012 - 14 days' #'zebeddee - Major grief & steal - june 24, 2012 - 30 days' #'booy86 grief - june 24, 2012 - 7 days' #'a_bacon2012 grief - june 25, 2012 - 7 days' #'kwannabis griefed 1 block - june 25, 2012 - 3 days' #'darkvizor7 grief - june 25, 2012 - 14 days' #'zachattackshs68 grief - june 25, 2012 - 14 days' #'zpetersenz - Griefing - June 25, 2012 - 14 days' #'frozenice98 Griefing - June 25, 2012 - 7 days' #'picklekid1000 - Griefing - June 25, 2012 - 7 days.' #'Razor8123 - Setting people on fire >:( - June 25, 2012 - 3 days' #'wtfim99 - harassing mods; lying about ban date (3rd offence) - perm' #'Bouncy_Dolphin - xRay - June 25, 2012 - 5 days' #'Red_Gecko2198 - Locking doors - June 26, 2012 - 2 days' #'Mad_potato - griefing - june 25,2012 - 7 days' #'joethekid1234 - x-ray - june 25,2012 - 14 days' #'masterofwolf - griefing - june 25,2012 - 7 days' #'gunnerboy781 - stealing - june 25,2012 - 2 days' #'maddog882 - spamming as a guest after 3 warnings - june 25,2012 - 7 days' #'sir_josepher - griefing - june 25,2012 - 7 days' #'freedomfrie - griefing - june 25,2012 - 7 days' #'lichmaster8 - stealing - june 25,2012 - 3 days' #'morelth - griefing - june 26,2012 - 3 days' #'fuzzypeaches19 - Greifing - June 26, 2012 - 7days' #'G0rilla5 - x-raying - june 26, 2012 - 30 days' #'Silentpandasam - xraying - June 26,2012 - 3 days' #'shifty_shiv - xraying and griefing - June 26,2012 - 10 days' #'GreggyAnt - xraying - june 26,2012 - 3 days' #'Slayerkrex - xraying - june 26,2012 - 3 days' #'Skylord_gov - griefer - june 26,2012 - 7days' #'greg99ist - trespassing; stealing - June 27, 2012 - 7 days' #'Skell - Griefing - june 27,2012 - 7 days' #'ubernoober22 - Griefing - june 27,2012 - 7 days' #'Unknown_Bitch Griefing - June 27,2012 - 7 Days' #'Masteruffe - Griefing - June 27,2012 - 7 Days' #'kjode - Major Griefing - june 27, 2012 - 1 month' #'morelth - Major Griefing - june 27, 2012 - 1 month' #'xWezzz - x-raying, lying - june 27, 2012 - (goditshot)' #'Shadowblig - Griefing crops - June,27,2012 - 7 days. {Yenihime}' #'Silentpandasam - Griefing - June 27, 2012 - 7 days. {Yenihime}' #'caldoshields99 - Minor Griefing - June 28, 2012 - 3 days @EmpireOfSound@' Demoted Mod On The Friendly Server Example: Playersname - Reason : Rank #GamerGuyWon - Inactivity : Demoted to Pawn #'Tyblob - Failed Probation : Demoted to Pawn' #'HoodiHoo - Behaviour : Demoted to Pawn' #'BASKETBALLGIANT - Inability : Demoted to Pawn' #'gaara7 - Promotion Abuse : Demoted to Pawn' #'zoobob56 - Behaviour : Demoted to Pawn' #'dnbarber - Griefing : Demoted to Pawn' #'U_Man - Griefing : Demoted to Pawn' #'zemog21 - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'Ferarri121 - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'mansworstfriend - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'PICKWICK55555 - Inactive - Demoted to Pawn' #'darkninjafist - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'magmacat - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'Adam_nonymous - Rollback Griefing - demoted to pawn' #Coentje538 - Griefing friendly server 2. #'Quick_Assassin - Not doing job as moderator & inactivity - Demoted to pawn' #'Kektklik - Self-recognized inactivity (asked to be pawn) : Demoted to pawn' #'Yenihime - Failed probation, Not doing duty as moderator : Demoted to pawn' #'Emerae - Clearing wikia homepage & Supposed major grief' #'BASKETBALLGIANT - Inablility & Inactivity : Demoted to Pawn' #'Dittelinea - Inability : Demoted to Pawn' #'VeryRabbidSheep - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'ultimated - Retired from Bishop - Demoted to Pawn' #'krhodes1 - Inactivity - Demoted to Pawn' #'sonictrooper - Inablility - Demtoed to Pawn' #'emar1 - Inactivity & Inability - Demoted to Member' #'sniperwarrior01 - Inactivity & Inability - Demoted to JrMod' #'Volpe_Jr - inactivity - Demoted to JrMod' #'123pokemon123 - Retired - Demoted to Member' #'Jono1112 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member' #'Pfryden10 - Retired from JrMod - Demoted to Member' #'Thunder_Waffe - Inactivity - Demoted to Member' #'xtejbzx - X-raying - Demoted to Member' #'purpleNaga - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member ' #'J3rkk - Abusing VS & Disshonesty - Demoted to Member' #'tommyseedo92 - Missunderstanding of authority - Demoted to JrMod' #'Zalduus - Innactivity & Inability - Demoted to member' #'Kazzer1995 - Not ready / does not understand rank position - Demoted to JrMod' #'BlockMurder125 - Not ready for rank - Demoted to Mod' #'tommyseedo92 - Misuse of power - Demoted to Member' #'sniperwarrior01 - Inactivity & Inability, not doing his job when on - Demoted to Member' #'xallae - Retired from Supermod - Demoted to Member' #'Albertngoo - Asst X-ray - Demoted to Member' #'PhantomYoshi - Retired from Supermod - Demoted to Member' #'Iorail - Retired from Supermod - Demoted to Member' #'Blockmurder125 - Abusing power, Causing 3 people to retire - Demoted to Guest >:)' #'Manelic - Wished demotion - Demoted to Member' #'ArkGeo' - Self demotion, lack of play time and other schinanagens. #'Tommytlr - '''Inactivity #'savrimyi - Inactivity #palofchaos - Inactivity #sammyfarow - Inactivity #Angeliclovedove - Inactivity #Nene559 - Inactivity Player's History Players listed in this section had previously broken the rules in the past. (seems like the newer mods haven't updated this list in quite a while... delete this section?) X-Rayers Note: If you feel wrongly banned, please post on the Appeals page # '''adam7469 # Tr0llz0r # willi_24 # adam7469 # DiamondLeggings # eriikr # Ohtortoise # Wild_One # NumberSixteen # Child95 # Bachanator16 # DJMaestro12 # Seltonu # InvaderNIX # DEVSWZ # banana_boat1996 # Codeyday # Blackopsfreak124 # TheAmazingest # silentpandasam # EvilEdamame aka Aururschel 'aka theodegoob1' # Dragon7271 # Slimedude # Alien_12345 # lollol98 # jr65 # Stauner3 # Hartwig Mod abusers # Yenihime - Duplicating items/Major Grief/Offensive Drawings/Abuse/Behaviour/Language # Emerae - Major Griefing # J3rkk - Duplicating Items, Second Offense (Duping Diamond Blocks by re-rolling) # adam_nonymous - Rollback Griefing Hackers #'_Solo - Item Spawning' #'Fabuki - Fly Hack invinsibility hack and Experience hack' #Bachanator16 - Fly hack Thieves #'Nostalgic - Stealing Crops' #'magmacat - Stealing' #'Maiin44 - Stealing Crops' #'fizzledizzle123' #'alecdent1999 - Stealing' #'shavank - Stealing' #'hilton33 - Stealing' #'bruno_saad - Stealing' #'skullnight13 - Stealing' #'Targus43 - Griefing/Stealing' #'NinjaSpy - ArenaTheft' #'xfatalerr0rx - ArenaTheft' #'Minetobbe1337 - Griefing/Stealing' #'PrincessMiaRose - Griefing/Stealing' #'xlgamerzxl - Griefing/Stealing' #'jdog1211 - Griefing/Stealing' #'Defyrant - Griefing/Stealing' #'xxmitchell87xx - Grief/Stealing' #'jmdogger03 - Stealing' #'emoside5212 - stealing' #'EmeraldWyvern - Grief/Stealing' #'Agent_2002 - Crop Stealing' #'phantom5607 - Stole various items from Glass Dome (including wool)' #'Sora9000 - Minor Stealing' #'matthew543216 - Minor Stealing' #'Emilis321 - Crop Stealing' #'kapotikalev - Crop Stealing' #'killerwillis - Griefing/Stealing(possible x-rayer)' #'soul_sil - Flying/Posible Grief' #'BadDan10 - Stealing' #'thomas15107 - Stealing' #'mackrel01 - Stealing peoples items when people died' #'jared108 - Stealing' #'akirb - Stealing' #'Tylt45 - Stealing' Team Griefers *Please number the Team when added* Example: username Team # #'tehBrony Team 1' #'SupaClikk Team 1' #'borwicky Team 1' #'mrlocke4 Team 1' #'RampageCokkie Team 1' Griefers # CillianW # Gargosa # bomerman88 # FrostyDeanohart # jammydodger999 # ashton08 # acerobert # Nickborg # Neurotoxin97 # archermax50 # Bloody3Range # sdominic # chap126 # adam_nonymous # xyzabcxyz # shoopua # timluck100 # yoshifruitninja # MadMan5223 # link7903 # cup10 # werewolfaidan # ImTheNewPro # armysgt # CillianW # Ninja_Ninol # pnut420 # FR3D2 # EliteMiner12 # wetwelder28 # green1230 # Don_Brousset # nollid208 # mackrel01 # Lumber_jeppe # freako111 # cocoboy88 # Troax # creepervsbunny # Ross0905 # poncho31 # Bubbleman95 # meemster1812 # 2cRAfTS # bakerjb # NICKKERS # metro_miner # jtrain1429 # DanaWeetman # LawFam # chubbylegend # ThePerkulator79 # DJVAUGHN # nojo01 # nathanweetman # zacwebber # jblockbuilder101 # Sjap78 # kutebee # faabey # axy73 # greenthecreeper # homelessranger # zatias # Tylt45 ' # 'patrickstar2199 # scorpion_wolf # piginaditch # darksidecreeper # batmanbubby # Tim_Mcnukepants # matiase12 Category:Moderation